Jeremy C.
Jeremy is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo, Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Borneo Jeremy originally competed in Survivor: Borneo, originally on the orange Tagi tribe. He was in the majority at the first tribal council, where the tribe unanimously voted out challenge liability Danny. When the tribe had to go to a Double Tribal Council on Day 6, Jeremy and the majority of the tribe wanted to be rid of the bond between Alec and Kristin. Jeremy voted with the majority in sending home Alec before voting out Kristin moments later. When the tribe lost another immunity challenge, Jeremy voted for Neha but the majority sent home Avery. When Tagi had to go to a second Double Tribal Council, Jeremy wanted to keep his original alliance strong. Parvati, Logan and Pierre with a solid trio thought that Jeremy was too naive to the changing alliances to vote with them. At tribal council, Jeremy voted with what he thought was with the women for Logan. However, Jeremy was voted out after only lasting 11 days. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia Hoping to be more aware the second time, Jeremy was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia originally on the teal Ta Keo tribe. Early on in the game, Jeremy formed an alliance with the males of the tribe, Blake, Adam, Tim and Danny. Despite being an alliance of five in a tribe of eleven, the tribe had a majority and voted out Rick at the only tribal council they attended. At the tribe formation, Jeremy remained on Ta Keo along with original tribe members, Blake, Carrie and Kelley. The original Ta Keo tribe, although in a majority did not feel the need to stick with each other. Derrick and Parvati as the only original Bayon members, feeling that they were in the minority, brought along Kelley, Carrie and Blake to vote with them. Jeremy convinced Parvati to vote with him for Blake. At tribal council, Derrick's new alliance sent home Jeremy and he was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In his third season, Jeremy competed in Survivor: Argentina originally on the blue Rawson tribe. As with the racial divide, Rawson was comprised of castaways with an 'African' descent. The tribe was lucky enough to win all five immunity challenges they had together, mainly due to the strength and unity of the tribe. The tribe planned on sticking together throughout the game. At the tribe dissolve, Jeremy was placed on the purple Viedma tribe along with his original tribe mate Lateysha. The pair brought along strong alpha-female Cami into their alliance to form a majority. At the only tribal council they attended, the trio voted out Carlos. As a repayment for their loyalty, Cami promised Lateysha and Jeremy a spot on her original alliance of five with her Trelew castaways. At this point, Jeremy made the merge with three different alliances. One was with his original Rawson alliance, one with his Viedma trio and another promised one with Cami's Trelew alliance. Jeremy made the decision to join his Rawson alliance and turn on Lateysha. At the first tribal, Jeremy voted with Godfrey, Scoop, Sarge and Ellody for Lateysha but the votes were tied between Lateysha and Ellody. At the revote, Ellody had the most votes and was voted out. The next three votes involved Jeremy's allies Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey being sent home. By the Final Eight, Jeremy was in the minority and assumed he would be picked off soon. However, Destiny had a voting advantage and prevented Cara from voting. At tribal, the votes were tied between Lateysha and Cara. At the revote, Jeremy's alliance convinced Tiarn, Cami and Rick to switch their votes and send home Cara. Feeling they held power, the Rawson alliance planned on sending home Cami. However, through miscommunications, the votes changed to Tiarn without Jeremy's knowledge and Lateysha was vted out. When six castaways remained, Destiny and Jeremy were in them minority and found it difficult to change their position. Since Jeremy won immunity on Day 35, the Trelew alliance sent home Destiny. Ally-less and without immunity to save him, Jeremy was voted out and became the penultimate member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Symon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Jeremy is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Cami, Destiny, Lateysha, Rick, Sarge, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. *He is the highest ranking castaway of the Rawson tribe. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways